If you see her, If you see him
by JenD16
Summary: EO songfic to If you see her, If you see him by Reba McEntire and Brooks Dunn. Oneshot?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. Song is by Reba and Brooks Dunn**

Simon sat on the couch next to Olivia. He knew what he had to tell her would be hard.

"I have to go to your old precinct. They want my help with something." Simon told Olivia.

Olivia almost cried at this. She had left the squad about two years ago. She and Elliot had started dating, but then they had gotten into a fight and broke up. Olivia couldn't stand to work with him anymore. She quit and had moved to New Jersey. She never told anyone where she was going, not even Cragen or Casey. Only Simon knew where she was, and he was sworn to secrecy.

"You promise you won't tell them where I am?" Olivia asked.

"You know I won't." Simon assured her.

"I do want you to tell Elliot something though." Olivia told him.

_  
__**If you see him, tell him I wish him well  
How am I doing? Well, sometimes it's hard to tell  
I still miss him more than ever  
But please don't say a word  
If you see him.  
If you see him.**_

Simon walked into the precinct, and all eyes where on him. He went straight to Cragen's office. He knocked on the door, and heard Cragen's voice call him in.

"Simon, I'm glad you came." Cragen said.

"You said you needed my help." Simon replied.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would be willing to write down the statement of what happe4ned with Julia again. Dumb FEDS lost it and they need it." Cragen told him.

"Sure." Simon agreed.

Cragen handed him a piece of paper and he wrote his statement and left. Just as he was about to leave, Elliot caught up with him.

"How is she?" Elliot asked.

"She's good. She misses everyone. And she's sorry about what happened." Simon told him.

"Can you tell her something for me?" Elliot asked.

"Sure." Simon agreed.

_**If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine  
And if you want to, say that I think of her from time to time  
Ask her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong  
If you see her.  
If you see her.  
Oh, I still want her**_

Olivia's words echoed in his head as Elliot spoke.

_**And I still need him so**_

Then Elliot said the exact thing Olivia had said to him earlier.

_**Oh, I don't know why we let each other go**_

As Simon headed home, both Elliot and Olivia's words echoed in his head.

_**Elliot : If you see her, tell her the lights still on for her  
Olivia: Nothing's changed,  
Deep down the fire still burns for him  
Both: And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here  
Olivia: If you see him.  
Elliot: If you see her.  
Olivia: If you see him.  
Elliot: If you see her...**_

**If you want me to make this into a story, just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**I'm sorry it took me long to update it. I lost the file and had to retype it.**

**Olivia's Apartment**

Simon walked into Olivia's apartment, and called her name. She walked out of her bedroom and into the living room.

"What happened?" she asked.

She was anxious to se if Elliot had anything to say.

"I had to retype my report." Simon answered her, but he knew that's not what she cared about.

"Did you see him?" Olivia asked, nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, and he misses you." Simon told her.

Olivia sat on the couch, and Simon sat on a chair across from her.

"He seems really miserable. He told me the only thing that keeps him going are thoughts of you and his kids." Simon continued.

"God, I never meant for any of this to happen." Olivia sighed.

"Maybe you should go see him." Simon suggested.

"I don't know if I could handle it." Olivia replied.

"Elliot's not the only one who misses you. Cragen was asking about you too." Simon informed her.

"Cragen was always protective of me. I should probably call him" Olivia said.

"I think you should. And maybe call Elliot too." Simon replied.

"I'll think about it." Olivia told him.

"Okay. Well I better get going. Lucy is waiting for me." Simon said.

"Bye Simon." Olivia said.

"Bye Liv." And with that Olivia was left by herself.

Olivia went into her bedroom and pulled out a shoe box. She opened it to reveal pictures from her old life in Manhattan. There were pictures of her and her colleagues, some of her and Casey. And a lot of her, Elliot, and his kids. Then there was one of her favorite pictures, her and Cragen on father's day. She threw all the pictures back into the box and put he box away. She went into the kitchen and dialed a phone number she hadn't dialed in awhile. She waited for an answer, her level of nervousness rising with each ring. Finally there was an answer.

"Cragen." Olivia was afraid to speak.

"Is anyone there?" Cragen asked.

"Hi captain." Olivia finally spoke.

"Olivia?" Cragen couldn't believe it was her.

"It's me." Olivia assured him.

"How are you?" Cragen asked.

"I'm fine." Olivia answered simply.

"Please give me more than I'm fine. Where are you living? Do you have another job? Give me something please." Cragen begged.

"I'm living in New Jersey, a few blocks away from Simon, and I work in an office building for insurance." Olivia told her mentor.

"I miss you Olivia. I wish you would come and visit." Cragen told her.

"I miss you too. And maybe one day you could come and have lunch with me" Olivia replied.

"I'd like that." Cragen agreed.

"How's Munch and Fin?" Olivia asked.

"They're good. They miss you too." Cragen answered her.

"So did you bring in a new detective?" Olivia asked, curious as to who replaced her.

"We just put Chester in as Fin's partner, and Munch and Elliot work together."

Olivia was happy to hear that she wasn't replaced with a new detective.

"I have to go Olivia, Casey is outside my door." Cragen told her.

"Okay, and please don't tell anyone I talked to you. Not even Casey." Olivia begged him.

"I promise." Cragen assured her.

"I'll call you someday about lunch." Olivia told him."

"Okay, bye." Cragen said

"Bye dad. I love you." Olivia replied.

"I love you too daughter." Cragen responded, then hung up the phone and usured Casey in.

Olivia put the phone on the receiver. It felt good to talk to him.

**1-6 Precinct**

"Who was that on the phone?" Casey asked.

"Nobody." Cragen sighed.

"It didn't seem like nobody. You look as if you're ready to cry." Casey replied.

"You're very observative. You should e a detective." Cragen told her.

"Was it Liv?" Casey asked.

"I cannot confirm or deny that." Cragen answered her, and that was a good answer to her.

**Olivia's apartment**

Olivia tried to take a nap, but it was no use. After her phone call, all she could do was think of Elliot. She decided she would go see him. She got in her car and drove to his house. It took her about an hour and a half to get there.

**In Front Of Elliot's House**

Olivia got out of her car, and just stood there. She was afraid to go knock on the door. She was about to get back into her car and leave when the door to Elliot's house opened up.

"Olivia?" a voice called.

**Yes I love cliffhangers. If you want more review please. And just a little vote: Who do want it to be that spotted her? Elliot, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, or Lizzie? Let me know so I can write chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Stabler House **

Olivia heard her name called and stopped dead in her tracks. Should she run back to her car or answer the girl that called her name. She was about to go back to the car when the girl called out to her again.

"Liv, is that you?" her voice uneven.

Olivia turned around to face a fifteen year old Lizzie.

"It is you!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Lizzie ran to her and wrapped her arms around Olivia. Olivia hugged her back.

"I've missed you." Lizzie told her, on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry about everything that happened. It wasn't fair to you or you brother and sisters." Olivia replied, also on the verge of tears.

Lizzie pulled back and looked at her.

"Why didn't you call or let us know you were okay?" Lizzie asked, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"I was afraid. Things weren't good with me and your dad, and I was scared to talk to him." Olivia answered her.

Lizzie just buried her face into Olivia and cried.

"I missed you so much." Lizzie cried.

"I'm so sorry." Olivia was now also crying.

Olivia and Lizzie just stood there. Olivia was holding Lizzie close to her, and Lizzie remained crying. They were so absolved that they didn't realize someone else had come outside.

"Lizzie?" the person called upon seeing her hugging a stranger.

Both Olivia and Lizzie pulled away and looked at the new guest that joined them.

"Olivia!" Maureen exclaimed, and she walked over to the duo.

"Hey Maureen." Olivia replied, not sure of what to say.

Luckily for Olivia she didn't have to say anything because Maureen's reaction was the same to Lizzie's. Maureen gave Olivia a hug, and told her that she missed her.

"Are you back to stay?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know." Olivia admitted.

"Did you come to see dad?" Maureen asked.

"I wanted to, but now I don't know." Olivia answered.

"You should see him." Lizzie said.

"He still loves you." Maureen informed her.

"I still love him too." Olivia replied.

"Come on inside?" Lizzie asked.

Olivia just nodded her head. The three of them headed to the door. Olivia hesitated, but Maureen and Lizzie pulled her in. Lizzie went into the living room, and Olivia assumed she was getting Elliot. Instead Lizzie returned with Kathleen and Dickie. Both of them had screamed her name and given her a hug, the same as Lizzie and Maureen did.

"I'm so happy you're back." Dickie said.

"Please don't leave ever again." Kathleen begged.

Elliot was upstairs in his room, and heard a commotion downstairs. He walked down the steps to see what was going on.

"What's going on down here?" Elliot asked.

The kids moved away from Olivia and Olivia looked at Elliot.

"Hey El." Olivia said.

"Olivia?" Elliot couldn't believe his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Sorry it took me so long to update. School was finally taking its toll on me.**

"Hi Elliot." Olivia replied.

Elliot was speechless. He hadn't seen her in so long. The kids noticed their father's reaction so they cleared the room.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess." Olivia replied.

"Where have you been staying?"

"In New Jersey, a few blocks away from Simon. I work at an insurance company."

Both of them could feel the awkwardness.

"I'm glad you came back." Elliot told her.

"I am too." Olivia replied.

Elliot walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They both had so much pent up sexual tension and it was finally being released. It felt good to be back in each other's arms. When the kiss finally ended, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Olivia told him.

"I love you too." Elliot replied.

They heard clapping coming from the stairs and they turned to see the kids standing on the steps. They came rushing off the steps and ran to the couple.

"Are you gonna stay this time Liv?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course I will." Olivia answered.

"Olivia, I have something I want to ask you." Elliot told her.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

Elliot got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course I will." Olivia answered, now crying.

Elliot stood up and wrapped his wife to be in his arms. All the kids clapped once again. Now this is how it is supposed to be.

**THE END**


End file.
